Natural Born Killer
by fallen angel 559
Summary: First in a series thing. It's Dickdamian
1. Natural Born Killer

I own nothing. sorry for any: gramical, factual( I've just now been able to buy the first volume of my fave dynamic duo.) and spelling errors.

i'm starting a dickdamian thing like my Jaytim thing.

LIKE wrote this while listening to **natural born killer- Avenged Sevenfold** I usally listen to them while trying to write Dami

-–-

i'm a **natural born killer** why would he or anyone for the fact care about **me?**

I could get him killed by my hands or from another's.

I want him to come back but for his own good I need to push him away.

he's **my ****beloved** even if he doesn't know, he should.

I do what I do because of him... For him.

but he'll never know- never care because hey, I'm just a **natural born killer**


	2. If They Knew

I own nothing Chapter two-

If they knew- I wouldn't be 'The DemonSpawn'

Or the 'heartless assassin'

They might have been able to love me

But when I catch myself thing these thoughts I stop myself with:

But then again...they know nothing.

He's the only exception in life.


	3. If I Let You Go

I own nothing I'll try to update everyday.

If I let you go-

They say that if you love someone: set them free , if they came back they're yours if they don't they never were.  
But I know you never were mine to begin with.  
Does it make me selfish to want you as mine?  
Would you hate me if I told you?  
Would you accept me as I am "evilness" , "coldness", "emotionless"and all?,  
If I let you go?


	4. Sleep

Sleep-

(I own nothing)

In my dreams I remember when you took me to the circus for "team bonding"

A happy smile, why don't you stay awhile?

With clowns, elephants, tigers, contortionists, and trapeze artists you watched so keenly...oh so enraptured.

How we got cotton candy how you laughed-so real, I genuinely excited and happy.

Can I sleep forever?


	5. Your Robin

Your Robin-  
Sorry I wasn't feeling good yesterday so two chapters tonight

(I own nothing)

As I watch you swinging, flipping, and cartwheeling over and to buildings in your capeles Nightwing costume I feel so horrible I start asking myself questions like:  
Why aren't I your Robin still, why can't it be me swinging rooftop to rooftop with you, why did you leave as soon as father came back, why didn't you try to spare my feelings, why didn't you look back?  
But I can't be selfish like that you left because you didn't want to stay, because you didn't have to stay. But did you once think about who your decision affected?  
Is it bad I still want to be your Robin?


	6. Everyone

I own nothing

Everyone-

Grayson why does it seem like you hold everyone in higher esteem than me,

is it because I don't call you 'Dick'? Or actually have respect for you?

Parading with everyone leaving me out.

Grinning that smile everyone loves, do they not know you?

Or is that how you prefer it?

I actually care, unlike so many.

Will you let me in?

Or am I just some other uncaring everyone?


	7. You're an idiot dick

I own nothing , in Barbra's P.O.V -

You're an idiot dick:

Can't you see him desperately pining after you, when you're around him he trails after you like a lost puppy.

Looking so depressed when you leave, or am I the only one who notices any of this-the only one who cares?

Look I really am sorry but, dick you're an idiot.


	8. I tried

I own nothing-  
I tried:  
Last night I tried to tell you but you were with someone else-  
With hair and eyes like yours an a bright smile to match, you seemed so excited.  
You were with someone else, unlike me.  
I'll tell Gordon that I tried, I really did Grayson.

Can you guess who was the mystery girl was, if you know PM me, first person who gets it right I write a chapter in anyone the chooses P.O.V.


	9. If I died

I own nothing-  
If I died:  
If I died would you actually notice, actually miss me?  
With our line of work, vigilantes for a greater good.  
Would it take me to fall?  
Be shot again?  
My mother and grandfather?  
Or would that smile stay plastered to your face.  
I know father wouldn't care, I'm an expendable- another solider, completely replaceable.  
But would you honestly care, if I died?

(Sorry that was angst-y)


	10. I'm still here

I own nothing

I'm still here-

Grayson, I'm still here. Not invisible, I feel like Todd- but at least he has Drake and The Outlaws.

Why'd you leave?

Wasn't I good enough?

I can improve!

Or did you forget that I'm still here?


	11. Eyes like wonderland

I own nothing  
Eyes like wonderland-  
As I stare, I can not bare.  
Eyes like a wonderland  
So many shades of blue and emotions.  
Your Cheshire grin  
Skin like a canvas to old and new scars .  
How I wish I was your Alice  
Because your eyes like wonderland-  
How insane do I need to be allowed to drown and wander in them?


	12. She was right

I own nothing  
She was right-  
Gordon was right well of course she was  
Oh how I loathe that girl whispering her backwards tongue to you.  
I need to do something  
Anything really- I'm already sick of her face after just five minutes.  
Skin pale similar to paper, hair black as ink, laughter like bells, eyes blue like yours-bright blue unlike my dull gray/blue, lips red like Todd's mask. 'Perfect' everything.  
I need to get rid of her...  
Gordon was right...


	13. Un Requitted Little Birdie

okay so, **theGirlNigtwing-** for guessing zee she asked for Jay's POV(Benne wanting to do his for a while...) so i want to incorperate some Jaytim in...

I own nothing

Unrequited little birdie-

so how's it feel

with _Grayson_?

he's **dense**, _kid_.

no ones ever truely loved him like that

**ever.**

so don't give up-I know I suck at motivational stuff and comfort.

but it's always darkest before the dawn.

take the initive-you have my surport.

never give up-I never did with Tim...

so I hate to ask but-

how does it feel to be an **unrequitted little birdie?**


	14. Just now

I own nothing

Dick's POV

just now-

"what's wrong with you, Dick?" Barbra asks

"what do you mean?" I ask

"someone loves you, and you're to blind to see it!"

who could it be?

this makes no sense

"you have someone who wants to be with you, not just a one night-one time thing."

'who?" I ask nerviously

"Pay more attention to him."

him?

It's hope it's not Wally or Roy

"he's younger than you."

so that rules them out...

* * *

when I'm aroud Damian he trails after me

listens carefully to everything I say

when I have to leave his face falls

and how have I just only noticed this

just now- I know


	15. What Now:Part 1

Dick's P.O.V

Iown nothing

what now-

"does he love me?" I ask

she knows who I mean

she always knows

"what do you think?" she answers

I look down at my feet

so he loves me

"how long?" my throat tightens

"since he was 10."

3.5 years

how?

why?

what do I do?

what would _we _do?

what now?


	16. What Now:Part 2

sorry I didn't feel good earlier

two chapters today because I have Drama Club Tonight

I own nothing

Damian's P.O.V

What Now: Part 2

How does he know?

What does he think?

Does he hate me?

"can we talk Dami." he whispers the question in my ear

my heart races

when was the last time he talked to me?

"what do you want to talk about?"

I ask but I already know the answer

"do you love me?"

I answer with a hesitant "Yes, of course."

my heart hammers against my rib cage only speeding up as seconds tick by:thump thumbt thump thumbt

"why?" he asks

"why wouldn't I?" I answer

"I think I feel the same..." he trails off

my breath hitches

"will you give me a chance, I know I've been "ignoring" you lately..."

"yes." I answer before he can even finish the sentence

** I finaly have my answer to "what now"**


	17. Your Lips

I own nothing

Damian's P.O.V

this is probably gonna be awakward...

Your lips-

they're warm

gentle

loving

So New

your hands are on my hips

mine in your hair

I'm willingly pressed against you

I feel dizzy

intoxicated

I don't want this feeling to end-it seems like it's only started

I want to giggle like Brown when she's met a "charmer"

because

you might just love me back

your lips

you


	18. Mine:Part 1

I'm sorry but I was planning on ending this after 20 chapters if I get atleast 5 PMs before the 20th chapter saying-"**don't stop **." I'll keep going, and I'll take requests everyother chapter afterwards.

I own nothing

Raven hair I can curl my fingers into

soft lips that are mine to kiss-and mine alone

Arms I love to "cuddle" into at night

words whispered into my ears-now I really feel like Brown

I know I've always been yours

will you be mine?


	19. Mine:Part 2

I own nothing

Mine:Part 2

Dick's P.O.V.

I still can't belive you love me

I can't belive our first kiss felt like **that- **undescribable, perfect

I know I'm yours, I'm sure of it

yesterday surprised me by what you said-

"I'm yours, but are you mine."

"I'm yours."

I reasure you

the second kiss is just as amazing as the first

like lighting between our lips

your body is like a space heater

I just want to flop back on the couch and simply lay next to you

* * *

That was cheesey-ish


	20. Feelings:Part 1

for **theGirlNightwing**

I own nothing

(I will be going into the past to explain feelings and P. -from the beginning[10 yrs] until now[15 yrs]

today's 10 yrs

Damian's P.O.V

Feelings:Part 1

what makes him so special

I'm Father's real son

flipping around

laughing

-I feel...jelious

* * *

I hate him

he acts like I'm a child

patronizing me

-but he let me leave

* * *

I shouldn't have left

it was brash

stupid

he saved me, offered for me to come back and be _Robin_

I admire, respect him, and...I just don't know what the other feeling I've had it ever since I met him

* * *

he found a**_ Lazurus pit_**

to _bring back_ Father

did he really not want to be my Batman anymore?

* * *

Mother

put machines in my spine to control me

hired _Deathstroke _to take control of the machines

and made me almost _kill Grayson_

he had to shock me so I would be able to control my body functions again

-he saved me again, _the feeling, _always the feeling. only around him.

* * *

** okay this is all I have(I only have the first two volumes of the Batman and Robin books by Grant Morison**


	21. How

sorry not part two of my story...

I own nothing It's in Tim's P.O.V (some Jaytim)

how-

how did it happen

why are they together

why does it make me...happy they're together

maybe it's because they fit together like pieces of a puzzle

Maybe it's the "_dynamics"_

Maybe it's all of the above and more

Maybe it's entirely them

but I can't think anymore about that

I'm wrapped up in Jay's arms

and he's kissing me good-morning.

maybe this is how it was all meant to happen

and that's my last thought...

for awhile, sleep sounds good right now

and the cocoon we made last night is warm and Jay's still got me wrapped in his arms

Life isn't all that bad it seems.

But I'm still curious,

why

how?


	22. Mother

I own nothing

Dick's POV

Mother-

they expected him to look like his father more,

but it didn't happen.

calculating eyes,

just waiting to strike.

narrow hips, not masculine

but not femine either.

pale lips, chapped, not overly... plump

a shorter body, but deadly all the same.

in his eyes there's just something that even intimidates_ bruce_-_batman_

his frame is solid, not buldgeing

toned muscles,

tannish skin

no dimples on his entire person

scars

-some self inflicted

but I put a stop to it.

most are dissapointed that he looks more like _Taila..._

but I honestly can't find it in me to care

Because I love everything about the kid

and he loves me too

I never liked _Taila, _but she created the boy I love

She's Damian's mother

and she created the love of my life this one-

and any after

She's the mother

and I can now not hate her-as much-because

_-she's his mother_


	23. Only exception

okay so I'm still in denial about dami's death, so I'll try and write fluff.

I own nothing

written to only exception-paramore

dami's POV

* * *

when I was younger I saw My Father fall apart.

His heart was broken and I watched him try to piece himself back together again

Mother vowed to never let herself forget

I swore love ever existed, I've seen the consequences

but I found an exception, and it breaks me up inside...like every other sin.

somewhere in deep in my blackened soul, that love will never last

we can live with out it, and keep a straight face in this cold, cold world.

I've always been like this, keeping a comfortable distance. I've learned that it's for the best

I always thought I was satisfied with loneliness.

It's never worth the risk, but that exception

I have a vice on reality, then you come. right in front of me. right here.

don't leave me in the morning, let it not be another dream, but I need the proof

the only exception.

And I'm on my way to beliving, don't let me crash along the way.

"you truly are the only exception, grayson." I whisper watching you sleep.


	24. beloved

I own nothing

Damian's P.O.V.

* * *

beloved come to me.

love me dear.

I'm not perfect

I'm so sorry for that

but I'll try for you.

do you love me

like I love you.

stay by my side

I'm trying.

I love you so

beloved.

please don't ever leave me again


	25. The Rock

okay this is for Electra Justice. she prompted:

I think it would be a good idea to do a ** point of view about how much he needs Damian as well. Like how Damian's the Rock and strong side while ** is the soft and caring side. So how ** needs Damian as his rock

I still own nothing.

okay I added some YJ things in here, sue me.

Dick's P.O.V.

* * *

I need Damian.

he's and Island of hope whithin swimming distance, while I'm drowning in a ocean of depression.

we're the most dynamic duo.

some used to say that when we were partners batman and robin's personalitys were switched, and they'd ask _'didn't they used to be taller?'_

he makes me happy. there's no pain when I'm with him.

I can be comfortable, I can be the me that I thought had died along with my parents.

when I wake up from the worst of nightmares he's there with me.

shushing me and whispering comforting words in my ear.

when I'm about to lose my cool he's there.

when I'm happiest he's there.

I'm feeling the aster for sure.

I can be as chalant as I want with him.

he was there when wally...died.

he's always there.

like a rock.

my rock.


	26. The blue eyes behind the mask

for **Electra Justice**

**she prompted-Omg! I'm sure you are tired of hearing from me but I hit major inspiration at school today I almost scared the pee out of my professor because I was just chillin during study time then I stood up really quickly because I found an idea in the attic that is my mind! You know how everyone just knows ** as the golden boy and how he's so perfect and acts so happy and perfect in front of everyone and nobody sees that his happiness is just a mask and that he's not really perfect. So he just thinks that nobody cares enough to look beyond the mask, but then Damian comes and just tears away his mask showing ** that he cares enough to see what he really feels and that ** doesn't have to be perfect for Damian to love him. Damian just loves him for being him.**

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

under the mask the one that I always wear

is me.

I'm not perfect.

or special...

The Golden-Child.

no one bothers to look under my mask.

some times I'm relived...other times I almost show my loneliness.

but I get up again. force down the nightmares.

I'll hug you all tighter, to numb the pain.

I can't loose you guys too.

No one noticed my perfectly placed mask, until him.

He'd chip it away, being him.

non-chalantly checking to make sure I was alright.

subconciously making me want to be the best me I can be.

then one day,

we were alone in the manor

watching a movie

and he said to me

"I know, Grayson."

I knew exactly what he meant.

he wasn't pushing me.

just offering me...something.

through the next week hw sparred with me more.

talked to me about the casses we were working on.

He caught me in my room in tears...it was the aniversary.

he just knocked.

and opened the door, closing and locking it behind me.

he crawled over to me, pulling me into a hug.

my head was resting in the crook of his neck, tears still leaking out.

I don't know how long we stayed like that.

sometime later though I felt lips press against my forehead.

and the words he whispered were

"I'm sorry about your mask, Grayson. but now that it's off I can see that your eyes are more blue."

I realized he was trying to make me feel better.

"will you leave me?" I asked scared.

"never."

I never wore my mask when we were alone,

and he never left me.

* * *

(sorry if this was bad.)


	27. anything

for **Electra Justice**

she prompted** I was thinking I would love to see Damian willing to give ** anything he wanted, give him the world if he asked for it. And if ** left or died he would destroy the world for him, he just lloves him that much. Damian loves him so much that he would give up everything kill anyone just to make ** smile.**

so I'll try.

I own nothing

Damian's P.O.V

* * *

I'll give you everything, beloved.

all my love

if you left or died,

I'd destroy the world for you.

I'll give up everything-

kill anyone, just to see you smile.

I'd give you the world,

if you only asked.

anything for you,

because I love you.


End file.
